


In Spite of Everything

by torino10154



Series: FandomAid Drabbles [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	In Spite of Everything

Harry liked to walk down Diagon Alley with Severus at his side despite the occasional nasty looks they'd get. He wasn't embarrassed or ashamed to be seen with Severus no matter what had happened in the past.

Severus thoroughly enjoyed watching shopkeepers turn away when he sent them one of his patented glares despite the fact that he was actually quite a happy man. The look on his face rarely showed it though, at least not in public.

"It wasn't too bad this time," Harry said, hanging his cloak on the hook behind the door.

"No, but I suspect I shall need some cheering up," Severus replied, pulling Harry into his arms.

Harry laughed and melted into the embrace-turned-kiss, despite knowing that Severus was trying to get his sympathy when none was needed. 

Severus had rather strong feelings for Harry despite the fact that he never verbalised it. 

And Harry loved him anyway.


End file.
